The Lord of the Cosmos (Anomaly 1)
by TrinityVictoria
Summary: Ryuu Knight, a kind, cheerful otaku with exceptional imagination has died today. But, fear not! For, he has been reincarnated into a world of Demon lords , Gods and Dragons and...OPPAI! Granted only one "limited" wish by an overbearing omniversal system, he wished for power. Therefore, as the natural order of fate went, he was reborn but wait...as a girl!
1. Chapter 1:The Birth of an Abomination

**Chapter 1: The Birth of an Abomination**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

Kouh was one of cities located in the northern province of Japan. The city itself was not that large, boasting a modest population of 300,000 people, but it was considered a beautiful and quiet place for families to go hiking or to have a picnic.

Yes, there were several groups of gangs prominent in the city. However, they were small enough to the point that the local police could control them. The poverty rate of the city was only 4.57% so there was also a lack of major crime in the city. All in all, Kouh City was a nice place to live in, despite its lack of size and history compared to the local tourist hotspots like Kyoto and Tokyo.

It was on a peaceful and cheerful day within Kuoh City that our story began. The sun shone its glorious bright and warm light on a Sunday while the sounds of birds chirping and children playing painted a picture of happiness in Kuoh City. It was a picture that screamed peacefulness.

Except for one young girl.

A girl with short black hair was currently alone in a park. She sat quietly on a swing with a frown on her adorable face while her body swung up and down.

She was sad. The particular emotion was plastered all over the child's face, showing it to the world for all to see.

The girl was sad because today was the day she had lost her best friend. . . her "brother" in all but blood who would always play with her everyday and supported her at her side. She was already missing the happy moments where they played "hero" together, with both of them trying to save each other from an imaginary villain.

Their last day had been filled with crying and hugging her friend, who had also been crying, before they had been separated by their parents. Their bond had been forced to end when her friend's father had to move to Europe because he had accepted a high paying job.

Sniffing her last tears away, the black-haired girl decided that she had enough of wallowing in sadness as she stood up and prepared to go home.

That was the plan until an ominous black feather fell before her.

She ignored it, thinking it was a stray feather from a crow that was passing by and continued on walking. Besides, she had more on her plate to worry about than a crow.

Yet the feathers kept falling from the sky, many of them landing on her head, tangling with her hair.

A twitch of anger coursed through the girl as today was the day her "brother" went back home yet the crow seemed to be harsh enough to not give a damn about her feelings.

Just as she was about to yell out of frustration, she heard a whoosh that rushed past her and stood before her. Her mind dripped with curiousity as her eyes scanned the being before her and doubted what she saw.

An anomaly. Something that shouldnt have existed, especially in this time and age. Yet 'it' stood there, staring at the younger girl like she was a bug that could be squashed anytime.

The older woman wielded wings with feathers as dark as the night, and a body crafted for seduction and temptation. BDSM seemed to be her theme as the clothes digged slightly into her flesh, enhancing her already otherworldy beauty. All of it however was marred by the glare the crow woman was giving her. If eyes could kill, then the younger girl would be dead a thousand times over.

The child couldn't move. Her body laid still as her mind was still processing the mythical ephiphany before her. And almost immediately, portions of information she didn't know she had flowed into her head as she stood still, trying to take it all in while her body screamed at her, to move, to survive.

But of course no enemy would waste a chance to kill an unsuspecting prey.

" Hn. Die. ", the crow woman sneered with contempt, ignoring any time for the girl to recollect herself. She seemed to have no remorse in planning to kill a child as two light spears formed at her will, levitating beside her, ready to strike at her command.

The younger girl's survival instincts seemed to win over as she flew to her side while two light spears were firmly lodged into the place she was just standing.

More information rushed into her head, as her brain furiously tried to comprehend and process them. Despite the onslaught of information banging at her head, the enemy gave no time for rest. More light spears formed and were shot at the girl to which she 'luckily' dodged, albeit a few scratches.

"Tsk. Just die already!", the fallen angel frustratingly yelled out as she fused her several light spears into one giant light javelin. It roared with waves of divine energy.

Exposed to all the raw energy, unrealistic scene in front of her and the crow woman that was tugging at her memory, a bulb lit up inside the girl's mind. A euphoric feeling overwhelmed her as time seemed to have stopped for her.

She remebered now.

Her past life as a man.

Her gruesome death.

Her wish with the annoyingly overbearing omniversal system.

An aura of violet black raged towards the heaven, attempting to charge through it. Her body sizzled with cosmic black energy as her wish was now active and in full power. It was reconstructing her body to fit the vast power that she would soon wield.

She could feel it. Ryuu Knight could feel it. Her body finally moved along to her desires as she darted to the left, just narrowly missing the light spear that would have killed her, had she missed.

[ 30 % ]

Jet lines of blue ran along her skin, effectively fortifying it. With her newfound strength, she darted forward with a speed that should never have belonged to a child.

The fallen angel, surprised at the sudden rise in power, could only block the punch with the two of her hands. She grunted at the strength behind it.

Yet, she was still a fallen angel, a mythical being. She created several more light javelins which formed behind her and shot them at the child-demon as she took a moment to compose herself.

Ryuu dodged each and every javelin of light, gracefully twisting and spiralling away from any spear of vaporising light. If one didnt know any better, they would think she was a prodigy dancer.

[60%]

An unknown flow of energy coursed through her body while her body immediately digested the delectable energy. The jet streams of blue on her body faded away as her cerulean blue eyes turned bright red accompanied by strange eldritch symbols.

"This is it, you damn brat!",The fallen angel felt unnerved at those eyes that promised to show her true pain. She speedily flew to the kid, summoning more spears of light around her body. They acted both as defense and for offense.

In response, two orbs of mystic red glared at the light spears, analysing them as she tried recreating them. Her mana and body compiled after the analaysis was done. Two spear of similar light, albeit small, formed at the childs hand as she used it to block the crow's attack.

" What?! A Mere child of man possesses the divine energy of light?! Blasphemy!", the fallen angel exclaimed in shock as her brain tried to digest the balance breaking anomaly in front of her.

[100 %]

Ryuu's eyes now morphed with a devil-like horror. Absolute black sucked in the white sclera as rings of red appeared, replacing what was once bright red eldritch pupils.

Void-black Shadows rose from the ground as they hugged the young girl's body, transforming into a pitch black dress, with two "tails" that draped low and thigh high stockings that covered the milky white skin as a scarf of red embraced the girl's neck.

Ryuu willed her shadows as they latched onto the light spears, devouring them in a matter of seconds. The fallen angel, relying on pure instinct and some training, kicked the girl(with no effect) and stayed her distance.

It was only then she took the time to fully assess the chil-no-the being in front of her and cursed at her bad luck and greed.

The fallen angel had been strolling past the place when suddenly a chill rang down her spine and instantly knew that a sacred gear was lying somewhere near her.

She weighed the pros and cons. On the one hand, she would gain immediate fame and her master's attention if she managed to obtain it. But on the other, if it turned out to be something of the longinus class, screw fame, she'd be lucky to fly with her life intact.

And, to her surprise and luck, the sacred gear that gave her chills had been possesed by an ordinary mortal child. She blessed her luck and thank every gods and goddessess in existance as she swooped in to get the juicy treasure.

Looking back, she cursed again before focusing on the malevolent creature of darkness before her. She shuddered. Even the high class devils did not possess malevolence of this level and god knows she had met many.

A twitch of shadow caught her attention as a twisted head of a beast was now looming over the child's head as it hungrily gazed at her like the highest class of food. It opened its maw, salivating its tar-like goo ans roared

" ROARRRRRR! " , The abomination let out a blood curdling roar, announcing the world of its first meal. The fallen angel stood there dumbly, her instincts blaring at her to run and never look back.

This! This was no longer a situtation that a low rank fallen angel like her could solve! She needed to flee and report this to her master, Azazel. Flapping her wings, she tried to fly away when the head jutted out at an incomprehensible speed and registered itself on her lower body.

" Kgh! Ahhh!", The fallen angel could only let out an undignified screech as flesh and blood tore from her once pristine skin, her broken organs now in the belly of the beast as it let out a satisified growl.

The creature smiled with delight. It was twisted and disfigured, enjoying the pain she was inflicting on her once feared fallen angel.

The tables turned.

The predator became the prey.

The black crow tried to slither away to her escape as she no longer had legs. . .or any of her lower anatomy for that matter. Tears and sobs trailed down her face as a trail of crimson blood followed her body.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

She could hear the incessant soft tapping of feet behind her. It encouraged her to speed up her movement, to use whatever was in her disposal to flee the hell out of there. But because of the mind numbing shock, she was wildly fumbling around, desperate for survival.

" Eheh." That twisted giggle of death signified her doom. Her judgement stood behind her. She took one last look at her soon to be murderer who had an expression of sadistic pleasure.

' Ah. I'm dead.' Those were her last thoughts as her body was consumed by the abomination.

Meanwhile, streams of light energy entered and assimilated within Ryuu's body, further strengthening her affinity with light as she relished in the warm encompassing feeling.

After it dissapointingly stopped, she looked at the trail of blood and dispersed her "cloak". No emotion could be seen on the girl's face as it was shadowed by her bangs.

' It looks like I have been reincarnated into the DxD world. It should be a few years before canon starts. I need to build up my strength before then.', Ryuu swore to herself.

It was on this day that the legend of the strongest being beginned.

...

 **So, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Please note that I really need a beta editor/proofreader.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope to see you guys again.**


	2. Chapter 2:Journey after a hundred steps

**Timeskip (1 year)**

 **Akamine Ryuu's POV**

I cursed inwardly, ransacking through my hills of thoughts as my brain tried to calm down, my lungs desperately grabbed oxygen and cold sweat flowed like waterfalls along my pale back.

The ground trembled each time the damn monster walked. Avian creatures took off to the skies, flying the hell away from here as the monstrous children of earth charged recklessly, trying to find an exit.

Whereas for me, I just felt pissed as heck. It had taken me 1 freaking MONTH to track down this beast, painstakingly craft anti-venom materials and had to spend one whole WEEK in bed, trying to detoxify myself from the craft. Yet, the author just had to mess it up by waking the monster up a day earlier!

And well, let's just say the monster didn't quite appreciate my entrance.

" If I get through this, I'm so going to beat the author up. ", I grumbled beneath my breath before peeking back at my painstakingly stalked "prey".

7 twirling heads, each of them viciously spouting out their own elemental breath attached to a 30 ft tall body that was comprised of scales so durable that made diamonds look like clay. It's wings unfurled behind it's many heads, flapping angrily, creating furious gales of wind, announcing it's displeasure at the mortal that awoke it from it's slumber.

If you haven't already noticed, the beast is the mythical Hydra, the many headed dragon, Immortal dragon, a King of Serpents. . . and the one who managed to piss it off was lil ol' me.

...

...

What? I needed a quick boost to power and the Hydra is connected to a diverse amount of sweet sweet elemental energy. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Screeee!", An ear-piercing screech cut me off from my musings as my hands immediately clasped my ears tightly in response. I almost felt my eardrums rupturing from it's tantrum.

Fortunately, the wave of screeching death stopped after a few minutes and it's culprit turned around, blasting everthing into oblivion. I exploited the chance and bolted towards the opposite tree which had a clearer view of the Hydra while carefully laying traps in my wake.

Another thing I forgot to mention was that I possess two abilities or superpowers. One of is as I called it, " **[Cosmic manipulation]** " which is self explanatory. The other was a _VERY_ toned down version of "omniscience" which, in a nutshell, allows me to see a 360° view, and 'extend' my vision to(currrently) 10m. It also grants me crystal clear vision, and 'ability copy' if the requirements are met.

Now that I think about it, it's basically Rinnegan without all those flashy powers, isn't it? Damn. That goddamned system outdid itself.

" Come out, you damned mortal! ", The Hydra roared out in fury, " You break into my realm, hunted my subjects and dared walk on this King's land?! The _audacity_! I shall have you grilled! ", The beast roared and continued trampling on anything that stood in it's path. In response, I lightly tapped the ground with my left feet as a cloudy sigh escaped my lips.

The traps that I had laid before, now shone brilliantly before huge tendrils of wood lashed out from the ground as they tried to pin the dragon(who was startled) down. Of course however, it failed in a matter of minutes with the dragon trashing my inexpierenced elemental creation.

But, it's fine. It served it's purpose.

Besides, I wasn't really expecting mere wood to strangle a 30 ft tall multiple headed being that breathes elemental fires that could raze an entire city block on a daily basis.

No. The wood was merely an appetizer, a distraction. I clutched my heart and closed my eyes before whispering a chant, **"** **[Form 1] "**

The familiar cloak of blue embraced me as they melted inside my body, popping my bright blue veins out into view. My eyes turned into it's "demonic sharingan mode" (What? I like the anime) without the tomoes and instead, ancient inscriptions and the colors reversed.

My feet grasped the forest floor with all the force it could muster before pushing slightly and instantly transforming my body into a blue flash aiming at one of the hydra's head.

More specifically, the water elemental head.

My ears picked up a booming crack along the adrenaline-boosted flight which proved the fact that I had broken the sound barrier and readily surpassing it. My fists gleamed red and started to smoke as I called upon the cosmic powers granted to me by the omniverse.

It was heating up gradually and rapidly before reaching the temperature of a minor sun which was enough to cause air to dilate around me. Whereas, I didn't feel anything but comfortable warmth from it.

The beast noticed me leaping towards him and shot various magic beams( to which I dodged gracefully) while roaring out profanities.

" Damned mortal! You finally showed your- ", My fiery fist connected to the( I'll just call it like this for now) "water head" effectively blowing the whole upper face into a mess of watery gore and flesh. Yet, the lower half started to sizzle, signalling the start of it's ungodly regeneration factor.

Reacting quikcly, I didn't stop my motion and continued to rain fiery punches after punches before a shriek from the side caught my attention. My body acted on it's own as it flipped to the back, using the chunks of flesh(which fell out) as it's trampoline.

And thank god for supernatural instincts or else I would have been _ash_ by then, if the green burst of flame was any indication.

The Hydra however, didn't give me any time to rest as it's heads (except the Dark elemental head) continued to shoot barrages of minor meteor-sized fireballs. I blocked and dodged the best I could before my "omniscience" picked up a danger warning. I tracked it down and my eyes were immediately met with a horrifying scene.

The Poison and Dark elemental heads seemed to be working together to cast a spell though whatever it was they were doing could be considered an insta kill finisher.

Now then, any heroes, gods or supernatural being out there could tell you that tht two elements simply should not be conjured together. It's basically Magic 101. Yet, the monster was doing it. Dark and Poison, two of the most nefarious elements along with the Hydra renowed for it's ghastly poison, working together to cast a nefarious spell?

Yup, finisher move it is.

I cursed another profanity silently before taxing my body even more for greater output as my "omniscience" worked my brain to it's maximum limit, trying to keep up with everything around me.( Thank the system for this. If not, I'd already enter Hades realm months ago).

I was about to intercept the Hydra's chant before the cracks in the hydra's body started to gleam black with a ominous hum, contrasting greatly to it's white color while the aforementioned heads smirked in content at finishing it's long chant.

Shit!

It growled out it's chant in ancient greek.

 **[Μανδύα του φθόνος] (Cloak of envy)**

A green mist of (I assume) poison poured out the cracks between it's scales, clouding the sky and earth. I immediately casted a detoxifying, posion-anti barrier around myself and hoped it was enough as my eyes and omniscience(Somehow the mist was interrupting it) stayed vigilant like a hawk. Muttering a chant, ephimeral bladed weapons formed on all sides around me, ready to skewer the bastard to hell or hades realm in this pantheon.

 _ **Sssss**_

" Human, I applaud you for coming this far. But. ", a tail hit my barrier from the side with force of a bulled train, cracking it severly. I tried to channel my cosmic energy into repairing it and quickly filter the mists of poison that was invading it. My powers worked, albeit _slowly_.

" In the end, " A blast of fire hit me from the top, blowing a crack of space in it. This time the mist didn't invade inside and instead, spread around my barrier like a virus breaking my connection with it.

Shit, the barrier's not going to hold for much longer. Ahh, I knew I should have picked up on barrier training. I'm so doing that if I get through this. Curse my luck.

" You're only human. ", it snarled creepily.

Something inside me _screamed_ , begged me to jump, my body obeying as not long after, a trail of multi colored fire burned and froze, creating a massive depression where my place had been. My blades followed me into the air as I willed them to morph into wings, feeling immense fatigue from the energy drain.

After a while, my omniscience commanded my body to dodge to the side. It obeyed without hesitation. Not long after, a beam of concentrated elemental energy blasted through the sky, tearing away the clouds and causing rumbling it's darker version to appear.

" I'm done playing, mortal! It is time for your demise! ", The hydra shrieked in annoyance before charging up another multi-elemental blast, it's water head already up and running.

I laughed and winced at the same time. " Haha, That's weird. That's exactly what I thought, monster. "

I raised my left hand above my head and called upon every ounce of cosmic energy I possesed, the familiar drain accompanying me during the whole process while the hydra looked ready to blow me into Hades' realm.

Fortunately, I was done with my preparations a tad faster.

" **[Cosmic Flare!],** " I snapped my fingers as a bright flash of light and heat enveloped both of us and decimated everything in a 30 mile radius followed by ungodly minor tornadoes that ripped almost everything apart.

When the tingling of my omniscience died down, I assumed that the Hydra was no more as I flew downwards, feeling pain all over my body. When my feet touched the ground, I almost collapsed in favour of the nausea that hit me like a train.

If this is how Might Guy feel every time he used the eight gates, I definently respect the guy for using it like nothing.

Cutting my musings short, I checked over the place and was satisfied when there was no records of a gigantic dragon(other than 7 gleaming crystals). Well, that and a "few" other minor casualities, if the ravaged land was any clue.

. . .Sacrifices has to be made, indeed. Cutting my thoughts short, I walked over to the crystals and went to work.

" **[Devour]** ", The elemental energy from the core crystals rushed over to my body which acted as a filter in changing them into Cosmic energy. I felt the same "full" feeling I always did whenever I replenished my cosmic pool. But this was 10 times better, no doubt!

Meanwhile, the air thickened with pressure, the clouds darkened in anger and the crystals cracked before shattering into dust as my body fully digested the delectable energy.

Almost immediately, a warm feeling coursed through my very being, reaching out from the tip of my head to the curls of my toes. Whimpers and moans escaped from my mouth every time the energy ran around inside me. I felt my cosmic pool tripled in size and my body entering a new realm, more specifically, the realm of gods and demons. Whereas my omniscience boosted itself to a whopping radius of 1 kilometres.

Therefore, you can't really blame me for almost whining at the lack of warmth when the energy ran out. I felt the familiar (and uneeded) cold air brush past me, causing my short black hair and war dress to sway about while the forest chimed at the prospect of it's tyrant finally out of existance.

And, I'm glad to have been it's hero too. God, that poison breath was nasty. If I hadn't prepared any anti-posion barriers and cooked up pills just for the occasion, I'd surely be dead a thousand times over. It makes me wonder how cruel Hercules's life must have been.

Granted, the Greek pantheon had always been harsh in their ways, what with Zeus's constant offsprings and poor child conduct, and whatnot. Maybe perhaps it's time I meet them? I had always been interested in the pantheon ever since I was young.

My power level should be decent enough to pay the olympians a visit, wouldn't it? But if that is proven wrong, I might be smite to ash by Zeus. And, the Olympians aren't really known for their hospitality, were they?

But, the benefits...

The risks...

" Haa. . .God's sake. ", a breath of excess cosmic energy escaped my lips, my brain ironically frustrated at me for being indecisive.

Oh well, let's put the bloodthirsty pantheon aside for the moment then. But, I really need some human contact and I doubt I can just go on and fit into mortal society without something going wrong. Yeah, another thing to note about me is that my luck is apparently down the drain, complete and utter shit.

Wait a minute. The Japanese pantheon were kind. . .enough, right?(Ugh! I knew I should have listened to historical facts!) Besides, I always wanted to meet Amaterasu-sama and Yasaka (her fluffy golden tails!). Besides, I need to announce my presence to the world at some point. Looking at my power level that just fit into minor god level(or high class devils), I beleive now is the time.

A smirk playfully tugged the edges of my lips, "Well then, it's time to pay the Japan a visit."

 **o**

 **DUN DUN DUUUN! So, our mc has been training, learning, and crafting for the past 1 year! And, to answer your questions, I really don't wanna describe his whole training schedule or the things he did during the year.**

 **We all know what will happen. Ryuu trains, get stronger, etc. Nope, none of that for me. I dove straight into Action. Well, stay in tune!**


	3. Annoucement

**Hey guysss, I'm back. Sorry for the long delay but I've been racking my brain for the plot to be different from all the other dxd fanficitions and I finally got it!**

 **Regular updates will soon be available. Please support and continue reading this fanfiction.**


End file.
